Talk:Praetor of the Romulan Star Empire
Is there any specific info as to the year Dralath took power? Or the years that Vrax and Aratenik served? I'm trying to figure out where to fit Ael t'Rllaillieu (Yeah, peeked at the ending. Sue me.) who took power in 2276 (but possibly went with the title "Empress"-I only just peeked.), but I can't imagine that she still held power by the time of the Tomed Incident in 2311. There is also the "The Three" who held power just previous to Ael. --Turtletrekker 21:53, 31 December 2006 (UTC) :As for Dralath, no, I'm not sure it said what year he came to power. But as for "The Three," they were the "most important" of the Praetorate, one of the houses of the Tricameron, Diane Duane's original concept for Rihannsu government. The Praetorate and the Senate were (in a way) like the two houses of the American Congress, so there were many at a time "Praetors" prior to 2276. This tracks with information from The Pandora Principle, Final Frontier, and other pre-"modern era" novels. It seems as though after Ael's tenure as "Empress", the Tricameron was reformed as a Senate with a single Preator. --TimPendragon 22:23, 31 December 2006 (UTC) Aside from the "historian's note" in Swordhunt and Honor Blade, is there any reason why the Rihannsu books have to be in a separate continuity now? Note that there was no such note on The Empty Chair, and Marco has said that he doesn't feel they need to be separated. Post-''Nemesis'' novels, such as Taking Wing, also make allusions to Romulans referring to themselves as Rihannsu. I don't believe the separate continuity applies anymore. --TimPendragon 22:29, 8 January 2007 (UTC) :Well, for one, there's the single Praetor who is very blatantly referred to as being the only one and the head of government in Vanguard: Summon the Thunder... -- Sci 00:06 9 JAN 2006 UTC ::Also, the existance of the Remans is problematic. I say we simply put a discrepancy note wherever Rihannsu conflicts with established Trek lore.--Turtletrekker 02:25, 9 January 2007 (UTC) I've been thinking about my original question here--where to fit Ael into the timeline of Preators--(and I've actually already posted this at Trek BBS) and I think it's safe to conjecture that she reigned throuout the movie era. We only saw two full-blooded Romulans in the TOS movie era, and the first--Caitlan Dar-- seemed as if she could have come from Ael's more progressive ch'Rihan. As for Nanclus, just what was he getting out of being a part of the conspiracy? A peaceful Romulan Empire would not seem to set right with the conspiracy, so perhaps, assuming that the lid hadn't been blown off the whole thing at Khitomer, there would have been a third assassination--Ael. Speculation and conjecture, I know, but it would explain the apparent lack of hostilities between the Federation and Romulus in the movie era. --Turtletrekker 08:10, 9 January 2007 (UTC) :Which is basically what I've been thinking, myself. As good a theory as it is though, I'm sure it'd be considered to "conjectural" for Beta. --TimPendragon 18:45, 9 January 2007 (UTC)